


Strawberries Go With Everything

by Tokinya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mainly fluff and sappy stuff uwu, kisses and some nsfw, ships are stated in the chapter titles, tags will change if I upload more, use of toys, very minor angst with comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokinya/pseuds/Tokinya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles of various Tsukishima ships, especially tsukki rarepairs! Ships are stated in the chapter index~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. BokuTsuki - it's okay to cry

**Author's Note:**

> These are all from drabble prompts I did on tumblr (tokinya)! I'll continue updating if I have more prompts shoved in my face or requests that anyone has! uwu

Bokuto doesn’t say much when he comes back home to see Tsukishima sitting on the couch with knees drawn up to his chest, face hidden away from the world. It’s not the first time this has happens and when it does, Bokuto drops his things to go over to where Tsukishima sits, settling down beside him as he nuzzles against his shoulder.

His body is stiff and he can see how his nails are digging painfully into his arms, trembling ever so slightly. “Kei! I’m home!” Bokuto tries to whisper as he slings an arm round Tsukishima to pull him in, gently rubbing his arm.

“You know, it’s okay to cry.” Bokuto speaks, words muffled against Tsukishima’s head of soft locks. “Because you have my shoulder to cry on!” He knows how cheesy it sounds but it brings out the response he wants from Tsukishima.

Tsukishima shifts from his fetal position to worm his way atop Bokuto’s lap, face now hidden against his chest before minor trembles turn to full out sobbing. Bokuto can feel his tears soaking into his shirt but he doesn’t mind it much, knowing Tsukishima trusts him this much to show his vulnerable side.

The sobs quieten, leaving the only the occasional sniffle and hiccup before Tsukishima finally lifts his head, furiously wiping away his tears with the sleeves of his sweater. “Welcome home, Bokuto…” Tsukishima manages a small smile despite reddened cheeks and swollen eyes and it is then Bokuto falls in love all over again.


	2. AkaTsuki - I'm flirting with you

Akaashi sighed for the fifth time that day, scowling at the cup of coffee in front of him. For such an intellectual individual, Tsukishima was quite dense in the affairs of the heart. Their first fateful encounter was at a lecture, where Tsukishima was just leaving and Akaashi was about to head in for his lecture. Akaashi was immediately smitten, to say the least. That began his search on any possible information on his bespectacled crush who had stolen his heart. Thankfully, Akaashi had nosey friends who managed to find out details about his crush.

“Tsukishima Kei, first year studying music. I heard he’s quite the talent.” Kuroo smirked, his finger tapping the edge of his cup. “You’ve got good taste, Akaashi.”

He sighed again (that’s the sixth time now) when he thought back to Kuroo’s words. No point having good taste when the person he liked doesn’t seem to get it. Akaashi had made special effort to bump into Tsukishima—both literally and figuratively— and managed to ask him out on multiple coffee and lunch dates but he realised all this while, Tsukishima always thought they were just friendly outings.

It was time to rectify that.

Take him to a pub, they suggested, loosen him up a little! Akaashi usually had serious doubts about ideas given by Kuroo and Bokuto but as he stepped in with Tsukishima, he was actually pleasantly surprise.

The atmosphere was rather decent, soft lighting and music bringing out a strange calmness in him but unfortunately it only lasted until he sat down with Tsukishima. Then his nerves all returned at once.

“You… Look really good today.” Akaashi wanted to slam his head against the table. Was that really the only thing he could say? Second try. “I mean, that shirt really suits you.” He honestly could not stop staring at those exposed forearms, especially since Tsukishima wore long sleeves most of the time.

“Uhm, thank you?...” Tsukishima always seemed so genuinely surprised at the compliments Akaashi gave him and it only made him want to shower even more on him.

Their conversations were the usual, about how their classes went, about Kuroo and Bokuto’s crazy antics and occasionally about their personal lives. A few drinks broke their formality though, bringing out unrestrained laughter and more exaggerated gestures from the usually reserved Tsukishima.

“… And when that idiot king tried to push shorty into the pond, he almost dropped his trumpet in as well! Ukai-sensei would kill him if that happened.”

Tsukishima laughing was the probably the most beautiful sight he had witnessed so far, made even more spectacular by the lighting above him that brought out a glow in Tsukishima’s golden hues, shoulders shaking slightly as he tried to stifle the laugh.

“You’re amazing…” Akaashi froze as he heard himself slip up. As if those words had immediately sobered them up, Tsukishima glanced down at the table, fingers interlacing and separating and twining them again.

“Why do you keep saying all these nice things? I’m not that impressive or anything, Akaashi-senpai…”

Akaashi groaned, slapping a hand against his face. He was so, so, so dense. “Because,” he dropped his hands into his lap. “I’m flirting with you… Or at least trying to flirt with you all this while.”

A warm blush quickly rose up Tsukishima’s neck to his cheeks, tinting them a bright red accompanied with widened eyes in disbelief and a slackened jaw. “What? I didn’t— I mean, wait. You like me?”

Boy did his insecurities run deep. “Yes, and I’d like to date you. Is that alright, Tsukishima-kun?...”

“Y-Yes, of course…”

Before Akaashi could react, a loud whoop and sounds of hooting startled them both, and he had a sudden urge murder someone, or two. “Kuroo… Bokuto…” The guilty two slowly raised their head over the partition of the booth beside them with a sheepish grin.

“Congratulations! Akaashi talks a lot about you!”

Regaining his composure, Tsukishima shot them a smirk. “I’ve heard _a lot_ about the both of you as well.”

Akaashi abruptly stood up and grabbed Tsukishima’s hand. “I think it’s time we have a proper date. The two of you won’t mind paying our tab here right?” The frosty glare he sent to Kuroo and Bokuto left them no choice but to dumbly nod, watching them leave.

“Where are we going?” Tsukishima finally asked, sneaking glances at their clasped hands, enjoying the warmth that seemed to spread up through his fingertips to the rest of his body.

Akaashi’s grip tightened, walking closer to Tsukishima till their arms were pressed against each other. “To be honest, I don’t know. I just wanted to get away from them.”

“Would you… like to come over? You mentioned you wanted to hear me play sometime so I thought—“

“I’d love to.” This was a good day indeed.


	3. TsukiNoya - I'll be right over

Coming back to an empty house was a rare occurrence but Nishinoya knew his parents needed a long overdue break from work and as much as he didn’t want to seem clingy, he let his parents go on their holiday without a fuss, leaving him to take care of the house.

Lying in bed, Nishinoya watched the seconds of the clock tick by. It wasn’t even eight yet and he was already feeling restless and admittedly, very lonely. Catching sight of his phone, his finger automatically opened up his chat with Tsukishima but somehow it just didn’t feel right typing so with a press of a button, Nishinoya started a call.

Barely three rings in, Tsukishima picked up. “Tsukishima!” He immediately quipped, pure joy practically leaking into his words.

_“Noya-san? Is something wrong?”_

“Of course not!” _Just bored and very lonely…_ “Just felt like hearing your voice, that’s all!” Setting the phone on loudspeaker mode, Nishinoya placed it on his table where he shifted over to procrastinate on his homework. “You can just do whatever you were doing, just leave the call on.”

_“You mentioned your parents will be away for a few days, didn’t you?”_

“Uh yeah?...”

_“…I’ll be right over.”_

“Huh?! Tsukishima? Oi, oi!” He’s not seriously going to come over, is he? As much as Nishinoya was grumbling about how silly Tsukishima was being, his excitement was bursting at the seams at the thought of Tsukishima coming over just for _him_.

Skittering down the stairs as soon as the bell rang, Nishinoya swung open the door and jumped right into Tsukishima’s arms. “Kei! You shouldn’t have come!”

“As if you’re complaining about it. If you were lonely then you should have just said so.” Tsukishima let out a soft chuckle as he headed up to the room.

Diving into bed with Tsukishima, Nishinoya loudly smothered him with kisses, purposely wet and sloppy to draw out a laugh from his boyfriend. “Thanks, Kei. For being with me.”

“Don’t get all sappy, Noya-san.” Gently carding fingers through dark hair, Tsukishima gave a quick peck on Nishinoya’s forehead. “You’re welcome.”


	4. UshiTsuki - I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice

He doesn’t quite know how to react when he finds out Ushijima is in the same university as him, more so when he’s also on the volleyball team as captain which really did not come as a surprise. It’s strange to see him on the same side of the court, and even stranger when Ushijima claps a heavy hand on his shoulder to welcome him to the team. It lingers longer that one normally would but Tsukishima brushes it off as his imagination.

Months into practice and team bonding sessions, Tsukishima finally realises something and wonders how he hadn’t noticed all this time. The words of encouragement and praise (albeit somewhat blunt and a tad awkward), the numerous meetings in coffee-shops to discuss about the team strategies which occasionally ended up in casual chitchat, the brief yet very respectful touches, and most of all, that intense gaze that would leave a prickly sensation on his skin.

One of his seniors on the team, who also happens to be Ushijima’s classmate, had told him in passing how Ushijima always seemed to observing Tsukishima, even out of volleyball practice and those words ended up making Tsukishima hyper-aware of every movement Ushijima made. Deciding to put his theory to the test, whenever he felt like someone was staring, he would turn and almost every single time, it was Ushijima.

So he was right after all.

Tsukishima waits till everyone heads out before he approaches Ushijima who is always the last to leave, and stops right in front of his path, back straight and shoulders drawn back in a show of confidence to make up for the lack in build compared to Ushijima. “Is something the matter, Tsukishima?”

“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.” Tsukishima keeps his eyes fixed upon the other, searching out for any reaction.

“And I’ve seen how you’ve been looking at me as well.”

Golden hues widens briefly, narrowing into slits as he takes a step closer. “Don’t turn this on me. I know this has been going on for a while, I just want to know what it means.” Tsukishima doesn’t want to admit how much his feelings have develop. Not yet.

“I apologise if I’ve worded it incorrectly, and you are right. I’ve been…” Ushijima trails off, something he rarely does, or never at all. In a state of deep thought, his brows furrows but he quickly emerges out of his silence with resolution burning in his eyes. “I acknowledge your skills on the court and after these few months of having your company, I find myself growing fond of you. I’ve been thinking about how I should let you know but since you’ve confronted me first, there’s no reason for me to hide it anymore.”

Tsukishima let the words slowly sink in, churning in the pits of his stomach before he feels the weight of the confession bubble up inside him. “You like me.”

“Yes, yes I do. And I’d like to date you. May I?”

With a nod, Tsukishima almost forgets to speak and he instantly blurts out, “I... feel the same way.”

The minute curve on Ushijima’s lips is the only indication of his joy and not a moment later, Tsukishima finds himself backed against the locker with his captain pressed dangerously close against him. As his face inches closer, Tsukishima squeezes shut his eyes, anticipating for a kiss which never came. The feel of a pair of lips ghosting lightly over his forehead snapped him out of his trance and noting the confused expression, Ushijima looks away with a light dash of pink dusting the tips of his ears, a sight so foreign Tsukishima couldn’t help but stare. “I would like to properly kiss you after our first date, is that alright?”

“Y-Yeah, sure.”  _Real coherent, Tsukishima._ It is only after Ushijima has left the room that Tsukishima slides down to the floor in a daze, exhaling long and slow at the thought of what just transpired. Yamaguchi was never going to believe what he was going to tell him.


	5. AkaTsuki - “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”

Tsukishima had no idea how he had fallen so hard but he did, and it was the most frightening experience ever. He didn’t even know when it happened— Oh but he did. It was that one party last week when he was drunk off his ass and made out with an equally drunk Akaashi. Not his proudest moment but it was one that made him realise how much he yearned for Akaashi.

“Tsukishima?”

Upon hearing his name, Tsukishima flinched, almost jumping out of his seat. His cup of tea miraculously stayed intact but the same could not be said for his stack of notes which were scattered over the floor. “A-Akaashi-san. Sorry, I didn’t notice you coming in.”

Their fingers lightly brushed against each other when they gathered the sheets and Tsukishima withdrew his hand like he had been burnt, startled by the contact. What added on to his dilemma was the look of hurt that crossed Akaashi’s expression, and it was enough to send Tsukishima panicking. “I… I didn’t mean to… I have to go now, I’m sorry.” He’d screwed up enough, this really couldn’t go on much longer.

“No.”

That one word struck Tsukishima right to his core like an absolute command, forcing him to freeze in his movement. Realising the impact he had, Akaashi grabbed Tsukishima’s shoulder to turn him around, tightly gripping the fabric of his collar. “I’ve had enough of you avoiding me all week.”

“I’m not.”

“Shut up, Tsukishima, and let me talk!” Satisfied with the stunned silence, Akaashi continued with renewed vigour. “I don’t like it when you keep running away from all your problems, I’m here for you, aren’t I? This is about last week’s party isn’t it? If I’ve made you uncomfortable by kissing you, then I want to apologise… You can pretend it never happened.”

Tsukishima was evidently confused. He was the one that initiated the kiss, so why was Akaashi apologising instead? “Wait, that’s not the issue!”

“Then what is it, Tsukishima?! Do you not see me as your friend anymore? Please, just… Just tell me… I don’t want our friendship to just end without a reason…” Akaashi pleaded, sounding so worn out that it was enough to break Tsukishima’s heart.

Tsukishima felt like he had been backed into a corner with nowhere to run, fear creeping up on him like tendrils curling up his legs and slowly swallowing him whole. They had become closer through the training camp and Akaashi was far too rooted in his heart for him to just let it go. “… I didn’t hate it… It’s just… I think I’m in love with you and I’m  _terrified_.” He crumpled to the ground feeling like all the air in his lungs had been squeezed out, waiting for Akaashi to say something, anything. To tell him how disgusting he was for liking another man, to tell him their friendship was over.

He had been preparing for the worst until a pair of arms wrapped themselves tightly round his shoulders, Akaashi hunched over his frame with his face buried in a head of blond locks. “Silly Tsukishima… You don’t need to be afraid, I’m here… And I love you, okay? It was just so difficult to keep it in…”

Tsukishima’s breath hitched in his throat, not daring to believe his ears. “Did you- Are you serious?” His head tilted up to bump against Akaashi’s, watching as a reassuring smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

“Very.”

With a weight finally off Tsukishima, he reciprocated the embrace, feeling like he had the world in his hands.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to drop in prompts and whatnots in my tumblr inbox! Especially if you have any Tsukki rarepairs you wanna see ;D


	6. KuroTsuki - Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!

Kuroo hummed a tune under his breath as they took a slow walk back to their shared apartment, a hand intertwined tightly with Tsukishima’s and the other with a bag of groceries for dinner. Fresh snow crunched beneath his boots with every step he took and unable to hold off his excitement any longer, he pulled away from Tsukishima to kick up the snow around him.

“What are you? Five?” Tsukishima stood off to the side with amusement laced in his tone as he watched Kuroo skip around the white expanse like an innocent child, eyes wide and bright.

“Oh come on, you know you want join me~”

Tsukishima adamantly stood firm, arms crossed as he loudly huffed with an air of finality. “I do  _not_. I’m not a brat who plays around and gawks at ice crystals.”

“Oooh looks like someone’s a scrooge! Maybe some magic would loosen you up!”

“What are you talking about?” The sudden silence prompts Tsukishima to seek out Kuroo who was crouched on the ground, packing a snowball in his hands. “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit Kuroo!” Tsukishima was thankful for his quick reflexes in bringing up his arms to block his face, though the groceries he was carrying weren’t as lucky. “I can’t believe you’re this childish!”

“Come and get me then!” Kuroo sent another snowball towards Tsukishima who dodged it with ease, and it was then he realised he had made a grave mistake. Tsukishima looked absolutely pissed as he dropped the groceries to the ground, crouching to make snowballs of his own.

“Oh I will, Kuroo, I will.”

A snowball fight ensued, with neither of them giving up until Tsukishima decided he had enough, slinging his last snowball at Kuroo before tackling him against the snow fort Kuroo had painstakingly built. “Okay I give up! You win I concede defeat!” Kuroo pleaded, squirming out of Tsukishima’s hold to get rid of the snow that had slid down his neck. “It’s freezing!”

Finally relenting, Tsukishima got up, pulling Kuroo up with him to dust off the remains of the powder which really didn’t make it any better. “Your fault through and through. I warned you, didn’t I?” A faint smile crept upon his lips as he took in the sight of Kuroo’s rosy cheeks and his sheepish grin, flakes of white dusted in his mess of a hair.  _So stupidly attractive_.

The gaze didn’t go unnoticed with the way Kuroo’s arm snaked round Tsukishima’s waist, making their way towards the forgotten and very much soggy groceries. “Bathe together later?” he murmured, nuzzling lovingly against Tsukishima’s neck, kept warm by a snugly wrapped scarf.

“That would depend on the state of our food when we get home.” Though Tsukishima knew it would hardly make a difference. Kuroo could be quite persuasive after all.


	7. TsukiNoya - Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I type random shit when I'm upset and while most end up uncompleted and trashed (either because I felt better or got bored), this is one that made it to the end. And I still feel like crap. Great. Enjoy~

Tsukishima blinks once, then twice before he opens his mouth to speak, only to be silenced by Nishinoya’s hand over his mouth.

“I want to— no, I  _need_  tell you something.” Nishinoya says in the most solemn tone he can muster, brows scrunched together as he firmly holds Tsukishima’s shoulder with a grip that Tsukishima did not expect.

The silence that drags on for another few minutes starts to worry Tsukishima and he only mirrors the scowl with a greater intensity than the other. Nishinoya rarely ever has such a serious expression when they’re together so whatever he’s going to tell him is probably important.

It is at that point that his insecurities decide to emerge and rear its ugly head from the recesses of his mind and Tsukishima suddenly wonders if Nishinoya is going to breaking up with him. They had only been going out for almost half a year so perhaps Nishinoya had finally had enough? They had so many differing interests and with such opposing personalities, it wouldn’t be surprising if his boyfriend was tired of dealing with him.

If this had been months ago, Tsukishima would have laughed it off, returned with a snarky remark tied with an insult and went on with his life like nothing had happened. But this wasn’t months ago. This was now. Now, when Tsukishima has grown too attached. Made too many memories. Experienced far too many things that made his heart flutter, made a smile rise to his lips more times than he could ever imagine— made him  _feel_.

His brain is already whirring up nonchalant statements as a defence mechanism to counter whatever Nishinoya was about to tell him, preparing himself to give sneers and haughty looks to mask his emotions.

What he didn’t quite expect was the sudden fear that seeped into Nishinoya’s expression, feeling slender fingers sweep over his cheeks and the corners of his eyes and it is then Tsukishima realises there were tears. His own tears.

“W-Why are you crying?! I haven’t said anything yet!” Tsukishima feels he doesn’t deserve the concern that’s laced in Nishinoya’s voice, doesn’t deserve the love that Nishinoya has always engulfed him with.

“You’re… You’re breaking up with me, aren’t you?” He hates how weird his voice comes out, trembling and raspy. Nishinoya looks confused, and now so does Tsukishima. Was that not the purpose of their talk?

“Oh my god.” Nishinoya starts, rubbing at Tsukishima’s cheeks even harder as if trying to erase any trace of his tears. “Is that what you were thinking?! I’m not breaking up with you, Kei! How could you even think that! I love you so so so much!”

“Then why the hell did you look so serious as if someone just died?!”

“Uh well…” He swallows nervously, hands falling to rest on Tsukishima’s shoulders again. “I was trying to y’know… Build up a climax to tell you that I really love you… Guess that didn’t work out too well…”

“ _What_?” Tsukishima hisses, fingers curling tight into fists and even though he’s angry, he feels like he’s about to burst into tears anytime soon. While it’s not Nishinoya’s fault, he still feels like he’s been played. “Do you have any idea how I feel?! You asshole! I seriously thought you had something gravely important to say, you never looked this serious before and… and you just—Mmph!”

Nishinoya clamps a hand over Tsukshima’s mouth once more, sighing at the brief silence. He didn’t realise the extent of which Tsukishima’s inferiority complex went and clearly he had crossed the proverbial line with his little stunt he tried to pull. “I’m sorry, Kei!... I didn’t mean to worry you like this… I’m sorry…” Slowly removing his hand, Nishinoya leans in to pepper apologetic kisses over Tsukishima’s face, at the corners of red puffy eyes, to the slender bridge of his nose down to the tip, and over blotchy cheeks before finally descending onto swollen lips, chewed raw from anxiety.

“I hate you so much…” Tsukishima utters with no real bite just as Nishinoya pulls away to breath.

Nishinoya knows it’s not true but he decides to keep it to himself. For someone like Tsukishima to worry about such a thing was a blatant fact that he loved him so and this was something so precious that Nishinoya would like to keep locked away in his heart forever.


	8. LevTsuki - Let me show you how

The first time they kiss, Lev is bumbling with excitement and happiness and it’s reflected when their lips meet. It’s all clumsiness and Lev’s overeager tongue trying to assert dominance which ends up in too much saliva and clashing teeth. While Tsukishima is fine with Lev putting in effort, he doesn’t appreciate the ferocity of it all, especially when neither of them had much idea on how to go about with their whole relationship thing.

“Lev— Stop. I said we have to go slow, and that includes kissing.” Tsukishima finally hisses out when he shoves Lev’s shoulder to get him off. The pathetic whine that leaves Lev’s lips is ignored and the expression that flickers across his face is almost tragically heart-breaking if not for the fact that Tsukishima had seen it far too many times for it to have any effect on him.

“… Sorry, Tsukishima… I just really missed you!” It’s not quite as awkward when they sit shoulder to shoulder after their mashing of lips but more of a sullen mood that radiates from Lev’s entire being and it drags on till Tsukishima decides to set things right.

Tsukishima cups a hand on Lev’s cheek to turn his head to face him. “Don’t be such a baby, Lev. Come here.” And Tsukishima says nothing more before he leans in for their lips to brush against each other, barely touching as their warm breaths mingle for just a moment before their lips are completely sealed against each other.

He knows Lev is startled by his initiative, and he knows how stunned he is from the way Lev freezes in his position, the thin line of his lips tightly drawn with tension that stretches all the way down to where his hands are balled into fists and stiffly placed in his lap.

Tsukishima starts with slow pecks as he gradually tilts his head just slightly such that their lips are perfectly slotted together, like matching pieces of a puzzle that could unlock the secrets of the world, of their hearts. The shaky exhale from Tsukishima’s nose and the brief tremble in his hands eases Lev of the fact that Tsukishima is just as hesitant and inexperienced as he is and there is a warmth that bleeds and spread across their skin, one that evaporates any remains of the tension that lingered.

Lev finds himself much calmer than he ever was and despite his impatience, he lets Tsukishima go at his own pace, feeling his tongue peek past drying lips to slide across the seam of Lev’s own, slowly coaxing past them.

The difference between Lev’s first try and this was a far cry. The kiss that they were exchanging now felt so much more meaningful, sweeter; so much more _intimate_ , and incredibly addictive to the point Lev never wanted to part. As he brings a hand up to curl his fingers round the nape of Tsukishima’s neck, Lev tugs him closer to deepen the kiss with an appreciative hum that comes out almost like a low purr of a cat.

Their tongues flit against each other, experimenting with the exploration of each other’s mouths, awkward and unsure as they disconnect from each other momentarily before resuming. Lev’s enthusiasm returned though his fervour is much more controlled through the little things Tsukishima does. From the smoothing of his thumb over Lev’s sharp jawline, to the hitch in Tsukishima’s breath that draws out a soft moan, and to the abrupt squeeze of Lev’s forearm.

It is not till Tsukishima slowly pulls away minutes later that Lev realises how crazily fast his heart is beating, the glimmering emerald of his eyes boring straight into Tsukishima’s amber hues, pupils dilated from the intensity of their kiss.

“That was… It was…” Lev has to take a moment to mentally skim through the list of adjectives he knew, his line of thought constantly distracted by Tsukishima’s flushed cheeks and half-lidded eyes, a brow raised elegantly as he waits. The silence is sliced through with a yell of “Amazing!” and Lev grins, its effect so contagious that a smile tugs at the corner of Tsukishima’s lips.

“Can we do it again? F-For practice, yeah?” Lev’s voice is much more mellowed, anticipating even, as he carefully watches for Tsukishima’s reaction, perking up when he receives an almost bashful nod that Kenma had once mentioned to him as ‘ _tsundere’_ behaviour.


	9. KuroTsuki - Hush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of NSFW!

Kuroo’s breath is scorching hot over Tsukishima’s skin, sweeping over his collarbones towards the juncture between his neck and shoulders before Kuroo sinks his teeth into ivory flesh. The reddened imprints leave a stinging sensation but it’s something that Tsukishima relishes and desires from the murky depths of his soul.

The feather-light touches of Kuroo’s fingertips venture downwards over Tsukishima’s tensed abdomen and over the sharp lines of his hips, fingers curling to harshly dig into them to pin Tsukishima down on the hard surface of the floor. He silently watches Tsukishima’s head tip back, throat bared for the taking. The quiet gasps and moans from him feeds Kuroo’s ravenous appetite but it’s not quite what he wants. Kuroo shifts a hand up to cup over Tsukishima pretty lips, muffling any noise that is elicited.  He latches his teeth onto the skin of his neck once more, this time with more purpose. He bites, worries it between teeth, and sucks hard till a bruise of dark red forms and Kuroo moves on to leave a distinctive trail in his wake.

Tsukishima can feel the curve of Kuroo’s lips against his marked flesh, the pain sending ripples of sizzling blood just below the surface of his skin before subsiding into dull throbs but Kuroo doesn’t let him forget; the hand that remains on Tsukishima’s hip grazes down the v-line of his pelvis and palms the straining erection, boxers already soaked with pre-cum. Tsukishima finally peels open his eyes, the world he sees is bright and fuzzy and the patch of black ahead of him slowly clears up and it’s a sight he has burned into the back of his retinas.

He can never understand how Kuroo can muster up such a intense gaze, filled with a myriad of emotions that Tsukishima recognises as lust, and most of all,  _love_. It is so tender and grossly sweet in contrast to their actions as of that moment but they both know the mutuality of their desires enough to trust each other with themselves.

Tsukishima’s thoughts go haywire when Kuroo squeezes, the flat of his palm stroking his clothed length and he tries to cry out from the accumulated stimulation. Kuroo hears nothing but a suppressed moan, feels the stir of hot air that catches between his hand and Tsukishima’s mouth, sees the stain on his boxers grow into a darker patch where the tip of his erection is.

The hungry stare that Tsukishima bores into him is intoxicating and all he wants is to drown in the drug that only Tsukishima can offer. Throat hoarse from disuse, Kuroo finds himself incredibly thirsty, in the most literal and metaphorical sense, and he shushes Tsukishima who manages a growl that vibrates low in his throat when Kuroo has kept too still for too long.

“Hush, moonshine, I’m not done yet.”


	10. bokuakakurotsuki - Pampering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probably the most nsfw chapter of this entire fic? XD

Tsukishima quietly whimpers, muffled by the firm thigh that he’s pressing his face into and he can more or less guess it’s Akaashi’s. He can practically feel their hungry gaze trained on him, like wolves drawn to the scent of fresh meat, only now Tsukishima was their prey.

His ass is sore from his boyfriends’ kneading and spanks, still stinging with a pleasurable pain and he’s sure it’s bright red now. Tsukishima has been begging for a while, tears squeezing out from the corners of his eyes when the settings of the vibrator that’s snug in his ass is suddenly turned up to the maximum courtesy of Bokuto. The thrum against his prostate is torturous at this point and Tsukishima just wants to cum so badly, hips involuntarily rutting against the soft covers of the bed beneath but it gives him no release with the cock ring tight round the base of his cock.

His cries grow louder as his mind becomes more clouded, all rationality replaced with a hazy lust that consumes his entire being. Trembles wracked his body and he desperately clung onto anything he could, blindly grasping at what seems like Akaashi’s wrist.

“P-Please!… I need to… A-Ah!…” Tsukishima is getting desperate and he knows they know it too, and finally, _finally_ he feels Kuroo behind hunching over him, his teasing fingers ghosting over Tsukishima’s throbbing length down to the base where he releases the cock ring.

Tsukishima’s climax crashes down on him like a tidal wave, a breathy moan drawling past his quivering lips as his cum paints the sheets below in intense spurts before he collapses onto the bed, exhausted and utterly spent. He feels the vibrator being turned off and slowly pulled out of him before being moved himself, his boyfriends carefully cleaning him up. Emptiness sets in quickly but they’re quick to remedy the situation, snuggling round Tsukishima till he’s sandwiched comfortably between them, pressing light kisses over his body with whispers of praise and sweet nothings and it continues till he falls asleep in their warm embrace.


	11. BokuTsuki - "A Deafening Sound"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt I did on Tumblr :3

_“Bokuto run!”_

Tsukishima helplessly watched as the truck skidded into his peripheral vision across the slippery road, its trajectory headed straight for Bokuto who stood in the middle of the crossing, waving to Tsukishima with that stupid grin he always had. The light for the pedestrian crossing flashed a sickly shade of green, blinking slowly like it was mocking Tsukishima’s incompetence as he tried to shout, scream for Bokuto to get out of the way, to stop being so blind and _move_ but nothing came out. Not a whisper nor a strangled cry but complete, utter silence like his voice had been stolen.

In fact, it seemed like his surroundings were silenced, the ringing in his ears growing louder and all he could see was the imminent danger that was about to befall Bokuto who seemed so oblivious to it all.

No matter how hard Tsukishima resisted, how much he willed himself to move, his body just wouldn’t obey him at all. He stood frozen, eyes widened with dread as the impact shattered the silence, the thunderous sound of the crash filling the air, echos of crumpling metal and shattering glass resounding loud in his ears along with a fading smile amidst the flashes of red.

_No… NononoN O NO K-Koutarou! **Koutarou**!_

He woke up screaming Bokuto’s name, a split second before lightning lit up the room, followed by a crack of thunder that rattled the windows. Tsukishima’s hands shook, trembling as though he had just been soaking in a tub of ice and it just wouldn’t stop until he felt a pull, a sudden heat seeping through the thin shirt he had on as Bokuto held him close, arms locking tight around Tsukishima.

“Kei, Kei… I’m here, look…” Bokuto’s voice, thick with drowsiness, soothed Tsukishima instantly and the violent trembling was reduced to erratic shudders. Taking Tsukishima’s hand, Bokuto brought it up to his face to let him feel that he was here with him, not just a voice but _really_ here.

“I-I’m… I’m sorry… I’m sorry about everything, that… that stupid fight just now. It was dumb– I was dumb!… I don’t even care if you leave your stupid underwear all over the place, or– or if you never clean the dishes properly or even if you make a mess in the kitchen! Just don’t…” Tsukishima broke out into another round of sobs before he continued quietly, a fearful murmur spilled past quivering lips. “Just don’t leave me…”

“I’m never leaving you! I won’t even leave even if you want me to, okay? Keeeeeei… I love you so so so much you won’t even believe it!” Bokuto’s head was nestled against Tsukishima’s neck, nuzzling as he pressed light kisses over sweat-slicked skin. Gently laying back down onto the bed, Tsukishima clung even tighter, falling asleep to the steady beat of Bokuto’s heart.


	12. BokuTsuki - Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request on tumblr for Bokuto trying to make up with Tsukki by kissing him after a fight uwu

Their fights are an exchange of scathing remarks that slice ever so deeply in their fits of anger and the aftermath is dreadfully sombre. It’s a war of silence in their usually lively household and it can drag on for days on end until one of them gives in. 

Tsukishima’s stubbornness usually holds out even though their quarrels hurt him far more than he ever imagined. Bokuto takes the couch without hesitation while Tsukishima cries himself to sleep in their king-sized bed where he sorely misses the warmth of Bokuto’s body.

By sunrise, Tsukishima would barely have had an hour of sleep and it’s enough time for him to wash up and put up his walls again. He can tell Bokuto hasn’t slept much either and the downcast expression he constantly has tugs at Tsukishima’s heartstrings but… he resists. He so desperately wants Bokuto to engulf him in a warm hug, he wants to apologise for being such an asshole, he wants to tell Bokuto that he loves him so so so very much and he never meant to say all those mean things. But all he does is avoid Bokuto like the plague, refusing eye contact like a petulant child.

It’s not until one night, Bokuto has had enough of their cold war and he misses Tsukishima so he quietly treads into their room, ready to cajole his boyfriend but when he sees Tsukishima curled up with Bokuto’s extra pillow and shoulders shaking as he sobs, it completely breaks his heart. He makes no haste in diving into bed, pulling Tsukishima into a tight embrace that catches him by surprise.

“I’m so sorry Kei! Please don’t cry… It’s all my fault…” He gently presses kisses over tear-stained cheeks and makes his way upwards to the corners of his eyes, salty tears lingering on his lips. He rarely ever sees Tsukishima cry and he hates it when he does because all he wants is for Tsukishima to be happy. “I’m really sorry…”

“No, _I’m_ sorry, you idiot!” Tsukishima hiccups, clutching to Bokuto like a lifeline. He lets Bokuto rain kisses upon him, each one burning into his skin as a reminder of Bokuto’s love. “I’m a terrible person… Why do you even stay with me…”

Bokuto shushes him and tucks Tsukishima’s head under his chin to nuzzle his nose against soft blonde tufts. “I have my own flaws too and I know it gets on your nerves sometimes so I guess we’re even then.”

“I guess…”

There’s movement from Tsukishima and Bokuto realises his shirt is being used to wipe the tears and snot but he doesn’t mind it the least. He tenderly cups Tsukishima’s face and tips his head up to meet his tired gaze. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened in my life, Kei.”

Tsukishima finally smiles. “You must have had a pretty miserable life then.”

“It was! Without you~”


	13. KuroTsuki - Good Morning

The first golden rays of the morning spill past the net curtains, painting the bedroom in a soft glow that’s bright enough to rouse Tsukishima. He hears the sheets rustle and a light tinkle of a bell before a paw squarely lands on Tsukishima’s face and it is then he finally decides to open his eyes. “Hey Kuro... You hungry?”

The cat meows in response and shifts away when Tsukishima rolls over to lie on his stomach, a drowsy yawn tumbling past dry lips. The aroma of coffee Kuroo always brews for himself first thing in the morning wafts into their room and the quiet humming he hears from the kitchen almost lulls him back to sleep when Kuro bumps his head against Tsukishima’s chin and starts to swat at the drawstrings of his sweater. “Okay okay fine, I’m awake. You’re just as needy as Kuroo…”

“Oho, have I been summoned?” Kuroo pops his head in, grinning as he steps into the room. “Hey why does Rascal get to greet you first before me?!” He swears the cat is wearing a smug grin when he nuzzles against Tsukishima, purring with contentment.

“Does it really matter? The both of you are almost the same. In fact, Kuro looks exactly like you.” Tsukishima scratches the messy tuft of fur on Kuro’s head and he faintly smiles at the childish jealously Kuroo exudes. “The both of you are needy and constantly whining for attention while trying to be cute.”

“Aww Kei you called me cute!— No wait I am _not_ needy and whiny!” Just as those words spill from his mouth, Kuro flops on his back and wiggles for Tsukishima to shower more attention. Kuroo makes a sound akin to a whimper and dives into bed, further proving Tsukishima’s point. “Fine you win. I don’t need a greeting nor a morning kiss. Let the cat make you breakfast and take care of you when you’re sick then.”

Tsukishima only rolls his eyes, smiling fondly as he closes the distance to press a kiss on Kuroo’s pouty lips, morning breath be damned. “Good morning, Tetsu.”

The frown disappears instantaneously and his lips curl into a playful grin, eyes crinkling at the corners. “Good morning, my love. Breakfast is ready~”


	14. BokuTsukki - Pick-up lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt request for “It must be hard with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. Send me requests on tumblr (tokinya) to get my rusty writing gears going?

Tsukishima always considered himself undeserving of Bokuto’s love and affection, but Bokuto thought otherwise, showering Tsukishima with nothing but the best he could give. That included the constant barrage of pick-up lines he could find and think of for the sake of his beloved firefly.

“if you were a vegetable, you’d be a cute-cumber!” Bokuto proudly read off the page on his phone, glancing up with eager eyes to watch for a response. “Well??”

It was hard to keep a poker face on even when Tsukishima found it absolutely adorable with all the effort Bokuto was putting in just to try and get a reaction out of him. “We’re already dating, aren’t pick-up lines a little redundant at this point?”

“Well we have to keep the relationship spicy don’t we? Keep the spark going!”

“I know a few other ways to keep things… ‘spicy’ as you so nicely put it.” Tsukishima lets his lips curl into an easy smile as he observed a tint of pink rise up Bokuto’s neck, right to the tips of his ears.

“Oh I know you do~” Bokuto wasn’t about to let Tsukishima’s offer distract him just yet, continuing his endeavour of finding the perfect pick-up line until he gives a whoop of delight. “I’m lost, can you tell me the way to your heart?~”

The silence that befell them wasn’t quite the reception Bokuto had anticipated, expecting a little tiny smile he would sometimes catch ever so briefly after a particularly silly joke or even just a scoff but before he could give up hope, the sound of Tsukishima firmly shutting his book catches his attention.

“It must be hard with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line.” The sentence came out smooth and it easily stunned Bokuto into a silence that lasted for a good minute before he broke out into a rambunctious laughter, dropping his phone in the process.

“That was so perfect!… You’re perfect!” Drawing Tsukishima out of his seat and onto his lap, Bokuto loosely wrapped his arms around Tsukishima’s waist. “So… What about those other ways you know? Care to share?~”

“Carry me to the bedroom and you’ll find out, Kou.”


	15. KuroTsukki - Dead. (Nah not angst)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request for “You can’t die. Please don’t die.” I have plenty of ideas for angst but NAH. IM NOT PUTTING MYSELF THROUGH PAIN.

The tears threatened to fall as Kuroo’s hands fall limply by his sides. It was all too much to handle at the moment; far too many things were happening at the same time and it made Kuroo awfully dizzy. “You can’t die. Please don’t die,” Kuroo pleads, knuckles white from tightly clenched fists. “I need you.”

“Tetsu?” Tsukishima peeks into the room, wincing when he gets drawn out groan in return. He knows not to disturb Kuroo too much for the week with all his impending deadlines but judging from the broken cry, he’d say Kuroo was already at his limit.

“My laptop!… It’s just!…” Kuroo lets out a sob that has Tsukishima rushing to his side. “It just blacked out! And it won’t switch on! And I haven’t saved in ages! I’m ruined, Kei!”

The crease in Tsukishima’s brow deepens and he takes Kuroo’s trembling hand in his. “I think that’s enough for today, you need rest. You haven’t slept in ages and all that junk food is going to ruin you even more.”

“Kei, I have three more essays I need to finish and send to my professor in two days! Redoing whatever I just did is going to take even longer…”

“You’re not going to be productive if you run yourself to the ground–”

“But–”

“I said enough.” Tsukishima’s tone is sharp, a piercing gaze of gold effectively shutting Kuroo up. His gaze softens, a hand reaching to cup Kuroo’s face. It pains him to see his boyfriend so exhausted and empty and it’s then he decides to drag Kuroo to bed. “Come on, bedtime for you, you workaholic.”

“Pot calling kettle black,” Kuroo huffs, letting Tsukishima lead him to his bed that’s been practically untouched for days. “Can you stay with me?…”

“Obviously. In case you decide to sneak out and continue your work.” Tsukishima smiles at the tired laugh Kuroo chokes out as he gently runs his fingers through messy hair, quietly waiting for his breathing to even out.

–

The morning comes too soon for Kuroo who regrets keeping the curtains open. He remembers Tsukishima in bed with him, his warmth and touch lulling him to sleep and he’s almost disappointed to find an empty space beside him until he see Tsukishima asleep at his desk. Scrambling out of bed to where his laptop is, ready to expect the worse, Kuroo’s stunned to see his documents and essays all intact.

Kuroo would love to let Tsukishima sleep but his excitement takes over as he peppers kisses over Tsukishima’s face until he gets swatted away. “Kei you genius! You got everything back!”

“Ugh… Stop being so loud…” Tsukishima grumbles, vision blurry until Kuroo puts on his glasses for him. He hasn’t seen Kuroo so cheerful in a while and the sight almost makes Tsukishima forget his hatred for mornings. Just a little.“It’s not a big deal… I just had to run a few programs to get the files back…”

“This means the world to me Kei!” Kuroo continues with his mission of kissing Tsukishima until his pout breaks into a smile. “My hero~”

Tsukishima hums in mock contemplation, loosely twirling a lock of Kuroo’s hair round his finger. “A true hero would make me strawberry pancakes for breakfast….”

“Anything for you darling~”


	16. KuroTsuki - Pretend to be my date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another request on tumblr uwu Catch me there @ tokinya :3c  
> Also i was very sleepy when writing this so yikes sorry if there mistakes

The cold fear seizes Kuroo hard, unyielding in its grasps and it stops him in his tracks. Of all places, his ex, the one who broke up with him a full year ago, was here in a city Kuroo would have thought they would be least likely to ever be in. The fates were truly cruel.

It doesn’t help that he’s still single, with no one in his arms for him to spite a particular someone. Of course he wouldn’t find a partner just for that purpose but damn, he really wanted to get back at his ex.

With barely seconds to spare before said former partner ends up spotting him, Kuroo instinctively hooks his arm around the nearest person, tugging them close and praying he didn’t grab someone that was the age of his parents or anyone way too young because wow, that would be awkward. And weird. Very weird.

Kuroo’s pleasantly caught off guard however, when he comes face-to-face with a devastatingly gorgeous man whom he had unfortunately pissed off.  _This isn’t the time to stare!_  Kuroo silently chides himself. “I uh.”  _Wow, that is a really handsome face– Shit wait no not now._  “Please just– I don’t have much time to explain but please, just pretend to be my date? Like, ten minutes, or until my ex is gone.”

Being unceremoniously yanked aside was not part of Tsukishima’s schedule that day, but he knew something was up when his day was going a little too smoothly. The impassiveness in his expression drops, a frosty glare easily sliding in place though he stops short of pulling away when he notices how worried–perhaps with a touch of fear?– the stranger seems. Then following the brief silence comes a question Tsukishima least expects.

There’s no helping the amusement that crosses Tsukishima’s face and a surge of confidence that he never knew he had has him cupping Kuroo’s already heated face, leaning in so close that their lips scarcely brush against each other. “Is… Is your ex gone?…”

Kuroo is surprised he still can function with the handsome stranger’s face so close, but he manages to slightly turn his head in time to catch his ex doing a complete three-sixty and leaving the area. “Y-Yeah… I…”

He trails off, exhaling a breath he didn’t realise he was holding. Tsukishima had already pulled away, golden hues awkwardly darting everywhere except on Kuroo to avoid his gaze and it’s silent for a good minute before Kuroo speaks up.

“You really saved me there, so thank you so much! And I’m really reaaally sorry for grabbing you so suddenly! Oh and wow I completely forgot, I’m Kuroo Tetsurou.”

“Tsukishima Kei. And that was a pathetic way of getting close to someone. Desperate much?”

Kuroo is about to protest but the little smirk playing in the corners of tsukki’s lips spurs him on to return the teasing. “Ah, you found out my ploy! How could this happen!” Kuroo wails dramatically and he’s pleased to have elicited a chuckle from the other. “Is it working? The whole ‘trying to get close to you by getting you to pretend to be my boyfriend because I was pretending my ex was nearby’, which by the way, was a hundred percent real."

“Oh please, you’ll have to do better than that. There is an excellent bakery just a short walk from here though…” Tsukishima thoughtfully trails off, noting the glint in Kuroo’s eyes and the way he immediately outstretches a hand.

“May I?” Kuroo can barely contain his excitement at the thought of their strange encounter actually turning into a date.

Tsukishima takes the hand, and he’s starting to think the day isn’t going too bad after all. “Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That night tsukki buries his face in his pillow from embarrassment and prays for the void to swallow him lmao


End file.
